Unleash the Dragon
by LadyHeatherlly
Summary: Even the most dignified of kings has desires, and when those needs aren't met, he can get just a little bit cranky. Pure, shameless smut with just the slightest twist of humor... I wouldn't take this one too seriously.


**Title:** Unleash the Dragon  
**Category:** Het (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Uther/OC  
**Rating/Warnings:** M (strong sexuality)  
**Summary:** Even the most dignified of kings has desires, and when those needs aren't met, he can get just a little bit cranky. Pure, shameless smut with just the slightest twist of humor... I wouldn't take this one too seriously.

* * *

**Unleash the Dragon**

Uther Pendragon shifted uncomfortably on his throne, trying to ease the pressure of the throbbing erection that raged in his too tight breeches. Damn it, would they ever shut up and allow him the chance to leave?

Oblivious to his suffering, the small gathering of peasants stared at him with pleading eyes, begging his assistance with something having to do with destroyed crops, or bandits, or... _something_. He didn't know, nor did he care. They always needed something, from the highest lords of the land, to the lowest commoners and slaves that filled the kingdom.

What about Uther's needs? Did anyone care about _those_? Did anyone give a damn that he was so aroused that he'd surely scream in outrage if he had to deal with their petty complaints for even a moment longer?

"I don't mean to bother you with our troubles," murmured a soft spoken man, peering at Uther timidly before he quickly averted his gaze. "It's just that..."

"Spit it out," Uther snapped impatiently. "My time is valuable."

A plain faced woman stepped forward, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "It's just that our children are starving, my King. We have no way to feed..."

"Arthur!" Uther cut her off with a sudden shout as his son entered the hall. "Deal with this! I need to... I have to... Bye!"

And oh, he didn't care that Arthur, his clumsy manservant, Gaius, and a room full of miserable peasants were staring after him in bewilderment. He needed to get to his chamber _immediately_... needed to do something, anything to relieve the awful aching in his pants. He rubbed at it feverishly as he ran up the steps, not caring that at least several guards had witnessed him fondling himself as he passed.

He was the king, damn it, and if he wanted to touch himself... if he wanted to whip it out right there in public and finish himself off while the entire bloody kingdom watched, he would do so.

"Get out," he snarled at his hapless manservant as he burst through the door of his chamber. "_Now!_"

The boy scurried out without a word, keeping his frightened eyes upon the floor as he closed the door behind himself with a resounding thud. Uther sighed in relief, immediately stripping off his boots and clothes and settling himself against a pile of plush pillows on the middle of his oversized bed. He reached down and wrapped his trembling fingers around his throbbing erection, not bothering with the foolishness of a slow build as he began to pump himself in a fast, furious rhythm.

His head fell back against the wall, and groaning low in his throat, he reached down with his other hand to cradle his aching testicles as his breath came in hard, ragged pants. It wouldn't take long, not at this pace. It never did.

And yet, to Uther's immense frustration, he only seemed to grow harder as he stroked himself, with no relief in sight. No matter how hard he gripped himself, no matter that his hand flew like an arrow upon a swift breeze,_ it wasn't bloody working._

"Boy!" he bellowed in a hoarse voice, for the first time wishing he'd bothered to learn the servant's name at some point. Was it John... George? Oh, who the hell cared?! "BOY!"

"Y-y-yes, sire?" the manservant stammered as he pushed the door open a crack. He looked up for a moment, his eyes widening as he saw the king reclining stark naked on the bed, one fist pumping furiously up and down, letting loose a loud, frustrated grunt before he gave his next command.

"Bring me a whore!"

"What?"

"A WHORE!"

"But..."

"_Now_, unless you want to find your way to the executioner's block! And let me just tell you, it won't be your head they'll be cutting off! Well, not the one on your shoulders anyway!"

The boy scurried from the room with an expression of abject terror on his simple face, pausing ever so briefly to nod at the command that was shouted behind him.

"Choose one that isn't completely unfortunate looking, or you'll be spending the night in the dungeon! And make sure she has teeth!"

Uther knew why the boy had looked at him with such confusion. He'd never asked for a whore before, and he'd certainly never pleasured himself - or tried to, anyway - while anyone else was present. No, the dignity with which he normally comported himself was the reason he'd found himself in this predicament in the first place. How many years had he kept himself under strict control, denying his body's needs while subjected to beautiful courtiers, pretty young serving girls, and numerous other temptations that crossed his path on a daily basis? How many times had he reminded himself that he was the king, above the baser needs of lesser men?

If his hand occasionally crept beneath the blankets in the middle of the night, that was only stress relief. Necessary for his health once in a while, but no more than that.

Oh, he'd been a fool. And if that boy didn't hurry up with the whore he'd requested, he really _would_ have his private parts separated from his body with a sharp axe.

Afternoon had passed into twilight by the time the boy returned, followed by the slender figure of a woman clad in a revealing blue dress. And oh, Uther didn't care what she looked like anymore. It didn't matter whether she had teeth or not, as long as she was warm and willing and found a way to give him the relief he so desperately needed.

Uther hadn't bothered to dress, though he'd at least had the presence of mind to cover himself with a large cushion in case one of the other servants, or worse, Morgana or Arthur chose to enter his chamber without knocking as they sometimes chose to do. The woman eyed him speculatively as she sauntered into the room, her dark gaze falling on the pillow across his lap before her unnaturally red lips curled into an ironic smile.

She wasn't particularly pretty, at least not by the standards with which Uther usually judged women. There was nothing soft, no sweetness about her sharp, angular features... mouth just a trifle too plump, a nose that was large and thin, rather than small, round and delicate as he usually preferred. And yet, there was something oddly appealing about her, some unspoken enticement in her cat shaped eyes... not wide and crystal blue as he normally liked, but slanted, dark and fathomless, as if she could trace her ancestry back to some foreign land he had never visited.

In two swift, highly practiced motions, she revealed herself to him and he suddenly found her beautiful. The first was when she reached up and pulled a pin from the messy tangle of hair that was piled on top of her head, allowing it to cascade down her back in rippling black waves that shimmered like silk. The second was when she released a clasp at the back of her neck, causing the flimsy blue gown to fall in a puddle at her feet.

Uther's mouth went dry, his eyes roaming hungrily over every inch of naked skin that was exposed to his gaze. Her breasts were high and firm, crested with dusky nipples that practically begged to be kissed, pinched, suckled, and any number of other things his foggy mind couldn't quite come up with at the moment. Her flat stomach and the curves of her hips craved a pair of seeking hands to trace their contours. But what he _really_ wanted...

She smirked knowingly at him as she approached the bed, her eyes showing not a trace of submission or fear. It occurred to Uther for a fleeting moment that her behavior was downright impertinent, that she should be chastised until she acknowledged him with the respect he deserved. But it was a faint impression, swiftly overpowered by a wave of lust as she leaned over the bed, smelling of jasmine and spices and sin, and pulled his pillow away.

And then she tutted to herself, making a "tsk tsk" sound against her small white teeth as she reached out and fluttered her fingers down the length of his aching hardness. He barely heard the words she spoke over the loud groan that escaped from his throat, a surprisingly vulnerable sound he was powerless to prevent.

"Quick or slow?" she questioned briefly, her voice low and husky as her eyes traveled from his erection to his face and back again.

"As quickly as possible," he gasped out, his hips moving instinctively as her hand wrapped around him more firmly and moved up and down with expert motions. And there it was... the beginning of that feeling he'd been unable to achieve on his own just a short time before. There it was, the building, the pressure, the faintest whisper of the sweet release to come.

Uther shuddered and groaned as her dark head descended and she took him into her mouth. She was going to do it... that... that _thing_ he'd never been able to get Ygraine to do... that delicious thing that he'd only experienced a handful of times, and not for so many years that he couldn't have counted them even if he'd been clearheaded at the time.

And oh, she was better at it, far more skilled than the timid serving girls of his youth, much more confident than the bashful young courtier he'd briefly kept as his mistress when Arthur was small. She swallowed him to the hilt, lips, tongue, and just the faintest trace of teeth combining to create a sensation that was so maddeningly blissful that he didn't have the presence of mind to consider who might overhear the loud, hoarse moans that ricocheted off the walls of the chamber.

His restless hands fisted in her hair as she moved up and down, making him tremble with the vibrations that began to emerge from her throat, muffled sounds that danced across his taut skin with tiny waves of pure, blinding pleasure.

It occurred to him that he should tell her to stop. He was close... so close... and he wanted to bury himself in her warm, lush body before it was all over, thrust into her again and again until she screamed his name so loudly that the entire city would hear her cries of passion. He wanted to drive into her with a mad fury, hard and and unyielding, and...

But it was too much, these thoughts, combined with the sweet recesses of her mouth that wrapped around him, hot and hungry, firmer and faster as she sensed his growing need. He exploded without warning, his body jolting beneath the force of wave after wave of a shockingly powerful release that seemed to go on for hours, but in reality, couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds.

When she finally rose to sit before him, still beautifully nude with a lazy, satisfied smile playing about her lips, all Uther could do was stare at her in amazement.

"Will that be all, my King?" she asked him courteously, arching one delicate black eyebrow as she awaited his response.

Uther hesitated, wiping the sweat from his forehead as his mind slowly drifted back to a somewhat more logical place. He should send her back to wherever she came from, he knew, command his servant to sneak her out of the palace with the greatest of discretion. But he didn't want to let her go... not quite yet. And after all, wasn't it for the good of the entire kingdom if their ruler were satisfied and content, rather than tense and frustrated as he'd been throughout the day?

He knew the flimsy excuse wouldn't hold up for long against his relentless need to comport himself with the utmost dignity at all times. But for now, it was enough.

"Leave word with my servant if there is anyone who needs to be notified of your absence," he told her in a commanding voice, as her deep red lips curved into a smile of anticipation. "You'll be spending the night in my chambers."


End file.
